Avenging Kate
by ShadowM4st3r
Summary: MEGA SPOILER ALERT: Niko finds out there might be more to Kate's death.
1. More to Kate's Death

Niko was waiting in line at the Burger Shot in the northwest part of Algonquin. There were four other people in front of him. _Wow what a unusually long line _he thought.

"Get down on the ground!!" A guy yelled. Three unmasked guys burst in with AK-47. One guy came standing at the line right beside Niko which all the people were on the ground with their hands on their head. Another went to the counter and the last walked around. Niko burst up and grabbed the guys AK and smacked him repeatedly in the face and kicked him back. He then quickly turned and shot the guy at the counter. He turned to the last with both pointing the guns.

"Put it down....NOW!" Niko commanded. The strong outburst stunned him and he accidentally dropped. Before he could bend down and get it Niko jumped over the table and grabbed him by the collar. He looked at him closely. "Do I know you?" he asked. He thought for a moment and finally said, "Didn't you work for Jimmy?" He nodded. "What are you a loner now?"

"No," he stuttered, "a new guy, Matthew Mason, took over.... ya ya k-know Jimmy had a boss to didn't you?" Niko's eyes grew big. Was there something more to Kate's death? Niko grew his big hateful eyes on the mafia member.

"Where's his hideout?" Niko asked.

"That old casino where you took out Jimmy," he confessed.

"You get to live," Niko smacked him in the head knocking him out. Niko raced out without the AK and saw cops coming fast. He jumped on his NRG-500 and sped off to his uptown penthouse that he 'inherited' from his old friend Playboy X. He sat on the edge of his bed thinking of the day...Kate died.

"It's so beautiful to see your cousin, Roman, get married," Kate said, "and Malory is great."

"I know," Niko replied, "and Kate....I think I picked the right choice picking you."

"Oh Niko you're so sweet," she said. Niko looked to his left onto the street where a limo was driving real slow. The back window rolled down and Jimmy's angry face popped out with an AK-47. _Oh no oh no_ Niko thought. Shot rang on, blood splashed on and by Niko's face, and Kate had fallen. He leaned down. Niko never cried but this was a different time and he couldn't help it. _I think he was going for me but he almost hit Roman too...that doesn't mattered what matters is that Kate is..is...GONE_ he had thought. He put his hand on her neck. No pulse. _It's official...the only really great thing in my life is now gone forever _he thought.

"NIKO!" Roman said happily. He was walking out of the elevator.

"Roman you never visit me here," Niko said, "Never mind that now I have stuff to do." Roman opened his mouth and picked up his finger. "No I don't want to go bowling, Roman. Just because you come here doesn't mean I'll come anymore." Niko said before he could say anything. Niko waved him out which he did go.

Niko grabbed 8 grenades, an M4, a magnum, and a P90. He picked up a picture of Kate and dropped a tear on it.


	2. The Information

I know the last chapter was short and this one is too

Niko pulled up in a cavalcade. There were two guys guarding the door and he could easily pick off a lot in the inside. He saw a guy throwing commands. His old 'friend' Francis the new police commissioner had given him a picture of Matthew Mason for all the favors he did.

One of the guards came up to Niko, who was stepping out of the car, and said, "Hey man this isn't a drug dealing gang." Niko picked up his magnum and quickly shot him 5 times and turned and shot the other one 3 times. He quickly killed to more guys from the outside then hugged the wall and pulled out his assault rifle. He slowly walked in killing three more guys and then hid behind some sand bags. Five left plus Mason. Niko looked up and scanned _one on the platform, 3 on the ground, and the other on the hallway_ he thought. He quickly took out the one on the platform and one on the ground. He stood up and one of the guys rose up behind the sand bags and Niko popped him in the face. He put the assault rifle on his back. The other guy behind the sand bag wielded a knife and went after Niko but he grabbed the guy's arm, pushed it upwards-breaking it- and then slicing his neck with his own knife. Niko pulled out his magnum and and shot the guy in the hallway guarding the stair making him tumble down.

Niko burst through door seeing Mason get in a chopper. He quickly jumped up onto the next platform on the building as the helicopter took off. Niko grabbed the landing rails. He slowly pulled his way up onto the helicopter. Mason didn't see him climb on board. Niko pulled out his assault rifle. He knocked the helicopter pilot out of the helicopter. Mason looked at him in awe. Niko just smacked him in the face knocking him out. Niko took controls of the helicopter.

He got to his uptown penthouse and pushed Mason out. He then jumped out with him making the helicopter fall to the ground. Niko tied him up to a chair inside.

"I want to know everything about your mafia!" Niko demanded.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied. Niko smacked him as hard as he could we his assault rifle knocking him down.

"You got a gun to your head and a dead mafia! Tell me now!" Niko commanded.

"ALRIGHT! Don't kill me!" He said, "There is a guy, stationed in Los Santos,San Andreas, his name is Elliot Malone. He runs every city's mafia!" Niko smiled. He knocked him out with a baseball bat and threw him in an alley.


	3. Getting the Gang Together

"So what am I supposed to do Jacob? Put a sign up around town that says 'Hiring hard ass to take down big mafia syndicate'?" Niko asked shouting and sarcastically.

"I know a guy I worked with, mon. We could probably find him he seem pretty hard ass, mon!" Jacob said, "He had a leather jacket, green cargo pants, and old 70s haircut like from the movie _Grease_, and didn't talk much."

Niko thought for a moment and said, "I got an idea but I'll call ya later Jacob."

"See ya mon." Little Jacob left.

Niko picked up his phone and went down his contacts list. He called Roman, "Roman can you keep an eye out for this guy since you own the cab company?" He then gave the description of the guy.

"Sure cousin I'll keep an eye out!" He answered happily. Niko enjoyed Roman's joy. It made the depressing Niko a little bit happy. He then hopped in his Infernus sitting in the parking space outside. He drove all the way down to southern Alderney. He pulled up onto a sidewalk. He looked to the left and saw a big metal door that read 'The Lost MC'. Niko smiled. He walked up to but was pushed back. The door was reinforced in. A guy on a bike pulled up seeing Niko.

"Hey man, the Lost has been closed down but Johnny Klebitz still lives down by the industrial park," he informed.

Niko nodded, "Thank you." He got back into his car and drove even more south. He pulled up to an old trashed up townhouse with a chopper parked out front. He went up an knocked on the door. A guy with a shaved head and a leather jacket answered.

"Oh ho Niko isn't it?" He asked, "Come on in." He waved his hand inside. Niko walked in and looked at him, "Sorry man it's a mess but watch ya need?"

"Long story but to get to the point I need to take down a huge mafia and I can't do it alone," Niko said.

Johnny just stared at him for a while. He finally asked, "Are you on drugs?" Johnny thought that just sounded pure crazy. Niko shook his head. "Can I bring my friends?' Niko nodded. "Alright then I've been basically retired so I need some action so OK," he smiled. Niko handed him a card with the address and time to meet.

"Oh yeah have you seen this guy?" Niko asked as he explained the guy Jacob recommended.

"No but I know this guy who owns a gay club and a really hot club, his name is Gay Tony," Johnny said. He told Niko where he could find Tony and when. He started picking up his phone as Niko left.

Niko walked to see a building on the side of the road that read Maisonette 9. It had a guard right beside the door and a green sign.

"Can I enter?" Niko asked.

"That'll be $50," the guard said. Another man that looked like another security guard walked up.

"Just let him in, Dessy," the other guard said.

"Whatever, Luis," he replied. The two walked in. Niko walked up to the second guard, Luis.

"Luis is it? Do you know where I can find Gay Tony?" Niko asked.

"What is it to you?" He asked, "For the record, I'm his bodyguard so I gotta keep him safe."

"I need to find a guy. With a club like this he could probably be seen here," Niko replied. Luis pointed to the bar where a guy with fancy purple tinted glasses was drinking himself away.

"Are you Tony?" Niko asked.

"That's Gay Tony to you!" He replied very drunk.

"I'll come back later," Niko said.

"No wait! What do you need?"

"Have you seen this guy," Niko then proceeded to tell him about the mystery guy.

"Yeah he's a member but I can't give your that information," Tony said. Tony then fell unconscious on the counter. Niko got a devious face. Niko walked upstairs and found a door marked 'Employees Only'.

He slowly cracked the door and saw a woman with a red dress at a computer. He slowly sneaked in and opened a filing cabinet. Niko quickly looked at all the members' pictures until he found the mystery guy. It took about 10 minutes and the girl was still in there. He grabbed the file and ran out.

"So is this the guy?" Niko asked Little Jacob. They were at the penthouse looking at the file.

"Dis is de mon, mon," Little Jacob replied.

"Lives in the projects on the east side. I'll need your help so he'll be familiar with someone so your coming with me," Niko said. They drove to the apartments on the east side of Algonquin which wasn't very far. They went to the 26th floor and knocked on the door of room 346. The guy with the leather jacket and the _Grease _hair do answered.

"Are you Claude Speed?" Niko asked. He nodded.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't talk much Niko," Jacob said. Claude smiled at Little Jacob.

"Mr. Speed....we need to take down a huge mafia who can easily kill us....are you up for it?" Niko asked. Claude looked at him puzzled. Claude was thinking _a random middle-eastern man and an old associate are asking me to get my ass kicked?! _Claude finally smiled and nodded.

"I told you he was hard ass, mon!" Jacob said.

"Can I bring my own arsenal?" Claude finally asked. Niko was the one who nodded this time."Wait!" Claude said as they were leaving. "I know two guys. One Lives in San Andreas the other lives in Vice City. I can phone the guy in Vice City." Niko smiled. Niko and Little Jacob left.

Claude picked up his phone. He flipped through his contacts and found Carl.

"Hey Carl I have a big favor to ask," Claude asked skeptically.

"Who the hell is this?" Carl asked. He thought for a second. "Wait a second is this Claude? Claude Speed?"

"Yeah..yeah it is," Claude responded.

"Oh man sorry I've almost never heard your voice!" Carl said pretty happily, "Watch ya need, Homie?"

"Yeah uh...How do I put this?" Claude asked, "Can you come with me, an old Jamaican hard ass friend, a random middle eastern who sounds pretty decent, and Tommy Vercetti to take down a giant mafia that is stationed in every city and is mainly station in Los Ventures?"

There was complete silence. "HELL YEAH!" Carl yelled, "Oh wait. Can I bring my own arsenal? And gang?" Claude smiled. "OK then I'll be there tomorrow. I'll arrive at Francis International in one of my Shamal Private Jets."

Claude did the same for Tommy Vercetti, who agreed.

* * * * * * * * *

Sorry I took a break from fanfic for a few days. Expect the next chapter in about a day or 2 :D


	4. Planning Ahead

Claude was waiting by a small jet section for Carl and Tommy. He was leaning on his PMP 500 (Chrysler 300c in real life) when a small private jet approached in the parking space. Claude looked up and smiled at the older men. Carl kept his hair back into fade form to keep from showing white hair and Tommy's hair was just another old man but he still had his voice he had 20 years ago.

"Good thing about private jets is you get to bring guns, huh?" Carl asked rhetorically stepping out of the jet with a few bags. Claude nodded.

"Have you kept the same jet for the last 17 years?" Claude asked. Carl had bought a Shamal Private Jet around the end of his antics in 1993.

"Yeah, they haven't changed the models much, so why change it?" Carl replied. He gave the two both hugs.

"For you old self, Tommy, you haven't changed much besides your hair, have you?" Claude asked. Tommy just shook his head. "Hope you can still operate weapons, old man."

"I see your the one who talks a lot now," Tommy said a little surprised. Claude nodded.

"Why don't we cut the chatter and get this bad ass plan started," Carl said. Claude popped the trunk and they all put their bags in the trunk of the PMP 500. On the way from Francis International Airport in Dukes to northern Algonquin they had a nice chat. Tommy talked about Carl's flying since Carl doesn't have any pilots and Carl talked about his son that hadn't mentioned to either of them, AJ. AJ was a long story to tell and Carl was to tired explain.

About 15 minutes later they arrived near the penthouse. Little Jacob was standing at the side of the building. He pointed to the alley when he saw Claude arrive. They parked in there and got out. Johnny happened to arrive at the same time with his small band of bikers.

"Nice to meet all you mons! Head up de fire escape," Jacob said. They all headed up the fire escape to the side of the penthouse. They decided to meet each other and everything.

"Nice to meet you all, now let's get down to business," Niko said. Police sirens rang out and the group looked over the side. The one car of cops stopped right at the penthouse. "Shit." Niko cursed, "Hide the guns, and let's all watch the TV until the cops blow over."

"How dya know they're coming for us, mon?" Little Jacob asked.

"You guys all came up the stairs at once, it looked suspicious," Niko answered. Jacob threw the bags behind the building and they all started watching. The cops came up and Niko started explaining, mostly lying. Then the cops finally left. "I'll go 'head and get to the point," Niko said, "My commissioner friend at the PD said the only file of this guy was in Las Ventures, where he is stationed."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tommy said, "you got a motherfucking friend at the PD?!"

"He's a corrupted asshole," Niko said, "Who has a bunch of felon brothers." Tommy nodded making the 'OH' expression. Niko looked blankly on the table. "Guys, now that I think about it. I forgot someone who could be important. I need to go get him."

"Can I bring someone? I heard he's a good killer." Johnny asked.

"Who?" Niko asked.

"Name's Luis Lopez," Johnny answered. Niko thought _the guy I bumped into at the club?_ Then he remembered him forcefully throwing someone out of the club.

"Sure. You guys do whatever you want but I want everyone back here in 3 hours." Niko commanded.

Niko hopped in his Cavalcade this time. It took him 15 minutes to get to Dukes. He pulled up to a townhouse with a red door. He knocked on it. Patrick McReary answered the door.

"Niko! What do you need?" He asked.

"Packie, to make it short, there might be something more to Kate." Niko said.

Packie just looked at him. "Good because you didn't let me kill that bastard who killed Kate. So who is he/she?"

"Its a big ass mafia ruler who has someone set in every city. He is stationed in Las Ventures. I say we start at the top of the ladder."

"I'm still cool with that.....Hey Niko."

"Yeah?"

"You gonna bring Phil along?"

"Don't see why not"

An hour later Niko, Packie, and Phil were at the safehouse. He officially met Luis and everyone else met the new guys.

"Okay guy. We decided that the boss can't be too big. Either that or he's stealthy. Not a heat attractor." Tommy said.

"Why do you say that?" Niko asked.

"Carl here practically owns San Andreas. He's never heard of him." Tommy replied.

"Well I didn't think he was actually that big," Carl said for himself, "because he owns a big casino near mine. I robbed that same casino once in '92 but he has probably upgraded it."

"I think we should go scout it out. Carl. You know a place we can stay?" Niko said.

"Yeah. I own a hotel casino guarded by a bunch of Yakuzas that I'm friends with." He replied

"Good. Now who wants to stay in the mafia casino? I'll pick three." Niko asked.

"I will," said Phil.

"I will," said Claude.

"I will," said Packie.

"Packie, I'm sorry but I don't fully trust you on this mission. Your to close to it." Niko commanded.

"You are too, Niko! You were almost her god damn husband!" Packie yelled.

"I'm sorry Packie! It's just this one objective. Deal with it. I'll let you kill the bitch!" Niko yelled, "One of you bikers wanna do it?"

"I'll do it," said Terry.

"So you got a private jet, Carl?" Asked Niko.

"Yeah but we're gonna need a lot of taxis to get there," replied Carl. Niko laughed. He laid down a piece of paper. It read _Gang list so far_. It had all the names of the people. Johnny, Terry, Clay, Angus, Niko, Packie, Phil, Luis, Claude, Tommy, Carl.

"We are going to need about four taxi's." Niko said. He grabbed his cellphone. "Roman, I need four taxis at my penthouse."

"That's a lot but anything for you my cousin." Roman replied.

Fifteen minutes later the 4 taxis pulled up. All of them being black Cavalcade SUVs made it look like a convoy. Another fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Pilot's entrance of the airport. They all got into Carl's private jet.

"Didn't you call your pilots, Carl?" Niko asked.

"Pilots? Ha!" Carl laughed.

"Carl flies his own planes," Tommy informed.

"Is he good?" Niko asked.

"Well he can fly this. A Dodo personal plane. An AT-400 commuter jet. And a hydra military jet so I would say yeah."

They all got settled in their seats. Five rows which meant just enough seats. Carl quickly got on the runway while that commuter jet was still there and hurried off the runway. He also had some extra snacks in the back but that and the ocean was the only entertainment in the jet.


End file.
